our_phandomfandomcom-20200214-history
What Happened In Vegas *from tabinof*
In June 2012, Dan and Phil decided to go to Las Vegas, they had never been there before and were flying to the USA to go to vidcon ( a Youtube convention) so they thought they would go a few days to Nevada. June 22, 2012 Once they landed they took a short cab ride. They arrived at their hotel, Caesar's Palace, and unpacked their bags. They didnt want to waste anytime so they got changed and headed downstairs to the casino. Phil also has a gambling problem as Dan states. They settled at one specific slot machine named 'Aladdin' mainly because it had cool music, with a vibrating chair. This specific slot machine was special because you could actually win better prizes by playing little mini games, which they were pretty good at. They kept winning getting jackpots. Pretty soon they negan attracting a crowd of people. But then they hit the mega jackpot... $666,085.25 to be exact. Lights went off, music started playing, and the people began cheering. The casino handed them the receipt that they could cash in for money, but they thought they should do Double Or Nothing. They were going to play Roulette and they won! When they turned they saw two men in suits and sunglasses and proceeded to drag them. They were taken into interrogation. They were chained to a table all night and told them some guy named 'killer tony' was going to speak to them. Dan decided to reach under the table and took the handcuffs off, knockingnthe two guys off their chairs, grabbing his camera and ran. They ran through the casino looking for a way out. They found a staircase and ran up to the roof. They changed into some different clothes that Dan had in his bag and began to think of a plan. They decided to steal a helicopter. Phi lbegan to fly the helicopter. They flew through endless sand for hours. Then they spotted somewhere they could hide. They didnt exactly know what it was, they thought it was some kind of underground building with alot of plain cars parked outside. Phil dropped the helicopter literally on the roof of someones car and had to jump out of the window. Then they began to run towards a weird building. When they got there, there was no entrance and just a door with a security camera. They kciked open an air vent and slid inside. When they got out of the vent they used there phones as a light, and saw an entire underground hangar filled with incubation tanks. They couldnt see through the glass but something was clearly inside the tubes with bubbling liquid. There were also all kinds of metal instruments that they have never seen before. They looked around the room for a window. But then they saw something they would never forget. A giant machine in the shape of a triangle that was hovering above the ground firing a stream of light towards the desert. Phil stumbled against a wall and fell through an automatic door.they both fell in and appeared to have fallin into an operation theatre filled with surgeons. They didnt get a good look at whatever they were operating on before some guys knocked them out. They stuck them in a lift that took them back up to a room and locked them inside. When they were woken up in the morning they were told they were trespassing on government property.they gandered out the window to get some sense of where they were when there so called old friend from the casino was waiting for them out there. They looked out the window looking awkwardly at each other, when out of no where the guy started shooting them. So they went under a table. The FBI from down stairs burst through the room to find that they were being blaster by bullets. The others began to fire at each other while Dan and phil ran for the nearest door. Right as they stepped out side a stray bullet hit a gas tank on the side lf the building causing an explosion. They were sent flying. They picked theirselves up, and looked over at the destruction. They decicded to run for the nearest hill into an endless desert where they walked for hours. then pretty soon they walked towards a road Getting turned down by three truckers and a school bus. A camper van pulled up and swung the doors open. It was a couple of gymnasts that so happened to be performing a show at Dan and Phils hotel. But the deal was Dan and Phil had to help them preform Category:Tabinof Category:Dan and phil Category:Phandom Category:Danhowell Category:Danisnotonfire Category:Phil Category:Phil lester Category:Phillester Category:Amazingphil Category:Spoiler